


What Is Mine Is Yours

by TheLastShadow



Category: Naruto, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Gem Fusion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastShadow/pseuds/TheLastShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orochimaru isn’t his father but he isn’t his mother, either.</p>
<p>[AU where gems are common in the Naruto Universe.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Jasper kept calling Steven by his mother’s name? That’s where I got the idea. Also, because Sarada asks Mitsuki if Orochimaru is his mother or father. I'll try to elaborate some more on the gem differences from this universe and those that are canon. It's an AU so what the hell, right?
> 
> More characters will be added in as the fic progresses.
> 
> un-beta'd

Orochimaru isn't his father but he isn't his mother, either. He wasn't born from a womb like the other children or harvested from a Kindergarten like the other gems. Mitsuki knows this for a fact because he asked. He'd been told the mechanics and even examined the notes that helped create him. He should hate being an abomination but he can't bring himself to hate Orochimaru. He's seen the lengths the other underwent to produce him from his own gem that it makes him feel special. He holds a piece of his maker, embedded with strength and love.

How could he hate something so meaningful?

-o-

The gems and humans of Konoha whisper behind his back, say things that _hurt_ at times, but he tries not to care. While many don't know him personally, it doesn't stop them from speculating what he might become. After all, no one has birthed or harvested a Lepidolite in decades and the last of their make had been Orochimaru.

It's rare for words to cut deep but when they do it tears at him. There are feelings - _anger, resentment, hostility_ – that bubble up and threaten to spill out. His father tells him they're lingering thoughts from before he was created. They're feelings that are burrowed so far down that they cannot be removed unless he's shattered and regrown. Orochimaru says he can do it without killing his _self_ but Mitsuki vows to never remove his father from his gem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this so we'll just have to wait and see.
> 
> un-beta'd

Mitsuki spends his time inspecting the gem on his left shoulder. He's silent and thoughtful as he stretches his limbs to take a closer look. It's almost the same shape and density of his father's gem but the coloration is different. His gem doesn't stand out like the purple stone does on pale skin. He wonders if past experiments are the reason his gem turned out white instead of purple. Sometimes, he debates whether or not he should find a way to restore its original color.

-o-

Mitsuki's yellow eyes peer up at his father's gem. He stares in awe at the beautiful purple stone jutting out of the bare shoulder. Even in his small age he knows the stone isn't perfect. The gem is smaller than it should be, with chips and a hairline crack stretching across the opaque surface. Orochimaru tells him it used to be worse. That the crack had been deep and life threatening many years ago. The Snake Sannin says he only survived due to his experiments. It's after this that he warns Mitsuki not to do anything foolish without supervision.

However, his curiosity doesn't die. He wants to understand what could've caused something of that magnitude. When he prods further about the crack, his father tells him the story of how he was shattered, artificially fused, and then forced through an accelerated incubation period to regrow. While Orochimaru doesn't say it outright, he insinuates he might have been a part of a small Cluster when a former apprentice experimented with his gem shards.

The thought of being broken and splintered apart is horrifying but to unwillingly be forced in a fusion is nightmare inducing. Mitsuki shudders in fear whenever his eyes land on the gem's crack.

He never brings it up again.


End file.
